


It's A Choice

by inanis_mortem



Series: BokuAka Week 2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, M/M, dejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanis_mortem/pseuds/inanis_mortem
Summary: BokuAka Week Day FourPrompt: DejectionSummary:"Keiji, that boy, Bokuto," Keiji's mother mused. "Why do you always help him?"Akaashi barely looked up from his English, internally damning it to hell and back."Well," he barely even took time to think. "I want to."





	

"Bokuto-san."

_Not good enough, not good enough._

"Bokuto-san."

_How many times had he missed the cross spike? Five? Six? No more. Definitely more._

"Bokuto." Akaashi's voice barely broke through Bokuto's thoughts.

_And the straights, how many of those? Less than the crosses? Probably more. Probably more._

"Koutarou."

_He'd even messed up a serve today, he was failing-_

"Kou." Akaashi shook him gently. "Hey."

"Akaashi." Bokuto buried his head back into his knees, curling up more. "I can't. Not today."

"Ah," Akaashi sighed, sitting down next to him, water bottle nudging Bokuto's leg. "The straights were my fault, I'm not setting properly today."

Bokuto continued to stay silent, his body heavy.

So tired.

So tired.

"What about the crosses?" he asked miserably. "You weren't setting those for me."

"Everyone has off days," Akaashi replied calmly, the water bottle nudging Bokuto's leg again, more insistent this time.

Bokuto swiped it from Akaashi's hand, muttering a thanks.

"We could do extra practice when everyone else is gone," Akaashi commented offhandedly, fiddling with his fingers absently, thoughtful look on his face. "I don't think I have anything tonight, let me check."

Bokuto finally looked at Akaashi, one eye peeking out from underneath his arm.

"But you stayed yesterday."

"And?"

"You don't mind?"

"No," Akaashi answered, a small smile spreading across his face as he watched the others practice. "I don't."

If it had been anyone, maybe they would have elaborated but Akaashi didn't.

He didn't need to.

"Thanks," Bokuto muttered, listening to the balls hit the floor in the background. 

Akaashi hummed and they both sat in the corner until everyone left.

Extra practice wasn't the best,  but Bokuto felt considerably lighter when he left.

* * *

 

Ah.

_I'm going to fail._

Bokuto chewed on the edge of a pencil, staring down at what was supposed to studying material for his next math test, which was major, he needed to pass.

_So hard._

_Not hard._

_I'm just not smart enough._

"No lunch today, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi stopped as he and some of his other friends passed by. 

"Gotta study, 'Kaashi." Bokuto smiled weakly.

"What are you studying?" Akaashi lifted the sheet from Bokuto's hands, blanching as he read it over.

As much as Akaashi was smart, it was still tough for him to figure out his own math, much less the math of a year above him, perhaps the lowest class but still a year above him. 

"This makes no sense," Akaashi muttered under his breath, glancing over at his friends who were whispering among themselves as they waited for him. "When's your test?"

"Next week," Bokuto droned softly, slowly deflating. Akaashi snapped a picture of the sheet before handing it back to Bokuto.

"I'll see you later, Bokuto-san," he told Bokuto firmly. Bokuto nodded numbly.

* * *

 

"Koutarou!" Bokuto halted as Akaashi raced up to him after practice the next day. "Wait!"

"I'm waiting, Keiji," he trilled a little, smiling when Akaashi threw him an unamused look. "Do you need something?"

"Yeah," Akaashi panted, winded from the long run, Bokuto walked quickly and he had long legs. "So last night, I asked my mom and here's a more... Understandable explanation of the... Math."

He held out a sheet of paper, slightly crumpled, covered in neat, compacted writing from Akaashi's mother and scrawling notes from Akaashi. 

"I hope this helps," Akaashi added as Bokuto took the sheet of paper, skimming over it.

It still looked wholly complicated, but somehow, it was more understandable.

The cloud that had been hovering over him seemed to lighten.

"It will!" he exclaimed, a trickle of hope and happiness entering his voice. "Thank you, Keiji!"

He leaned forward and gently pecked Akaashi on the forehead before sprinting away as fast he could, leaving a red faced, spluttering Akaashi in the middle of the sidewalk.

* * *

Bokuto passed the test with good marks, not excellent, but better than usual and he was ecstatic.

"IT'S THANKS TO YOU!" he yelled, wrapping his arms around Akaashi and attempting to swing him around.

"PUT HIM DOWN, BO!"

Akaashi laughed.

* * *

"Keiji, that boy, Bokuto," Keiji's mother mused. "Why do you always help him?"

Akaashi barely looked up from his English, internally damning it to hell and back.

"Well," he barely even took time to think. "I want to."


End file.
